


Why bother?

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys and Undyne are Sans' only friends, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Monster don't turn to dust when killed, Papyrus is great for a little, Sans Has Issues, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "If you wish to know why I did it, look inside."The note was opened."I'm sorry, and if you're reading this, I've either went through with it, or you were looking through my stuff and found it. Why I did it?"Read the rest to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this.

They found his corpse. They were in so much shock, they didn't notice the note. The police found it. 

"If you wish to know why I did it, look inside."

The note was opened.

"I'm sorry, and if you're reading this, I've either went through with it, or you were looking through my stuff and found it. Why I did it? Well... Gaster-Dad, abused me. Physically and mentally. I planed to do it earlier, but I couldn't bring myself to. I'm sorry to Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne, and anyone else who cared about me. Please send Papyrus to Undyne's house. 

\- Sans"

 

Gaster was arrested. 

Papyrus was sent to live with Undyne.

When asked why, Papyrus just handed them Sans' suicide note, which he got to keep.

Undyne's parents looked sad.

Undyne welcomed him with a big hug, and asked why he was here.

He just handed her the note. 

Undyne's face fell. 

Undyne and her family took care of him until his corpse was found. 

"I couldn't keep the guilt."

Was all his note said. 

The skele-bros were both dead. 

Both from suicide. 

Sans' corpse looked happy and relaxed, while Papyrus' looked sad and scared.

Undyne felt horrible knowing she could've prevented this from happening, had she come over that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sans' suicide note was based off my friends (who didn't go through with it, thankfully)
> 
> Papyrus' was based off another friends (who also didn't go through with it)


End file.
